


Five times Finnick was done with his teammates animal side and the one time they was done with his

by MadAnimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, also i don't know how to write english, no really you may have diabetes while reading this, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAnimator/pseuds/MadAnimator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Finnick had to become a pet-sitter and one time he pay it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My OC, Finnick Cúlainchu, is based on my peacock miraculous headcanon (which you can find here, http://madanimator.tumblr.com/post/141250209627/why-the-peacock-miraculous-is-the-most-powerful, beware, a lot to read). I apologize for all my mistakes, my english is not perfect, but I hope that this will not distrub you. Despite this I take pleasure writing this. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Cervelle d’oiseau : Birdbrain

1  
Despite being 120 years old, Finnick Cúlainchu still had a good memory : he remembers the day he helped this Asian middle-aged man to carry his baggage at Dublin’s port, it was 84 years ago, a Monday, it was raining… Back then, if he knew that this good deed will transform him in some magic immortal peacock-knight, well he will still have helped this man, but Finnick cannot remember when he did agree to pet-sitting.

« Paon Bleu ? Did you find Chat Noir ? »

Usually, Ladybug’s voice doesn’t annoy the Irish, in fact, he quite like Marinette sweet, smooth voice with some juvenile touch which remind him that his teammates were still teenagers, and not totally conscious of their responsibilities as miraculouses wielders, but right now… Using the phone inside his peacock-fan, he answered his, apparently, worried young friend. 

« Yes, yes. I did find him. »

He hoped that his gruff tone, and his sigh, make Ladybug how much he was irritated right now. Judging by her audible gulp and his other teammates welcoming silence, she must had gotten the message.

« He’s around Montparnasse. »

« Alright. We’ll be here in 10 minutes. »

Closing his fan, Finnick turned his attention back to Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste, member of, so-called, « Protectors of Paris », wielder of the miraculous of destruction… chasing after some butterflies on roofs. Paon Bleu cannot contain another sigh, or rather a grunt. Why this kind of thing happened every time, with every single wielder ? Of course, not all of them were so sensible to their animal nature, but, as long as Finnick can remember, Adrien was an exception. Not only Adrien, all his actual teammates, in fact. Must have something to do with their young age, what else ?

« Alright, here comes nothing… »

Jumping to the roof who separated him from Chat Noir, Paon Bleu landed graciously, using his feathers. His teammate was so focused on his moth-hunting, that he ignored Finnick entrance. This annoyed the peacock miraculous wielder even more. Crossing his arms behind his back, the Irish came closer, as discreetly as possible, until he was just behind Chat, whom was ready to jump to catch his prey, laying inside a flowerpot.

« Bouh. »

Chat reaction doesn’t disappoint him : jumping at least 5 meters, as if the Devil himself had tackled him, punctuated by a hiss-roar capable of making jealous any felines. Back arching, straight tail, dilated pupils : right now Adrien Agreste looking more like some black panther rather than human. Finnick cannot contain his chuckle.

« What the ?! What the hell is wrong with you, old man ? Do you want to kill me ? »

« Chill, chaton, it was just a harmless prank. You and your fellas always reproach me for being too much stern. »

« You nearly gave me a heart attack ! »

« Which would have never happened if you wasn’t chasing every single flying or shiny thing. »

Chat Noir blush was perfectly visible despite his mask which intensify Finnick chuckles. At this moment, he couldn’t help but agreed with Marinette statement : Adrien was, indeed, cute when he was embarrassed.

« Like this kind of thing never happened to you before… »

« Well, at least, peacocks doesn’t fell the urge to chase after everything, especially when it’s during an akuma attack. »

« Yeah, but… »

« Neither did they take a nap on other people's bed or throw away things because they want that people pay them attention. »

« It was one time… »

« Neither did they hiss against friends who just touched their mate shoulder… »

« Ok ! Ok ! Damn ! I get it ! Jeez ! Why do you always have to be so, so… moralizer, Finn ? »

Turning his back to Adrien, hiding his smile, Finnick saw the rest of the team coming to them.

« One of us must do it since you are a pack of free, wild dogs. »

« Hm. Cervelle d’oiseau. »

Oddly, Chat Noir insult, makes Paon Bleu smile even larger, and his eyes glowing with something like nostalgia and remorse.


	2. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Finnick had to become a pet-sitter and one time he pay it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the finale of ML and I really needed to wrote this. You know, feelings… Enjoy! ^^
> 
> nonno : grandfather
> 
> feek : gorgeous girl
> 
> amici : friends
> 
> gowl : annoying stupid person

2  
Snow falling on Paris had become quite rare this last decades, something to do with global warming according to scientists. That wasn’t really Finnick problem. For now, all he wanted was to going home, hiding under his duvet, and never leave his bed ever again. Peacocks wasn’t winter birds, in fact, there were from India for a reason. Even if, this peacock was from Ireland. Maybe it was because, despite his immortality, Finn started to grow old, making him acting as a true 120 years old man… At least, that what his young teammates likes to think.

« C’mon, nonno ! Aren’t you going to tell me that a little cold, and some snowflakes are slowing you down ? »

Volpina laugh remind him yelps of a true fox. In fact, everything in Lila remind him of a fox : her cunning attitude, her smart words, her clever green eyes, hell even the way she was acting. While each one of the wielders was groaning and complaining (including Finnick) about their usual tour of the capital, the Italian girl was exited. Paon Bleu wasn’t really surprised : of all the animals the miraculouses were related to, the fox was the only one made to survive during winter. In fact, he was amazed that Volpina costume doesn’t have turned white, like an artic fox. Mumbling, Finnick tried to keep the damn fox-girl rhythm, but the frozen roofs make it difficult.

« Wait till you have half my age, feek, then we’ll see ! »

« Sure, old bird ! Keep talking, but I doubt that your wings can still carry you ! Try to catch up with me, through ! »

In any other circumstances, Finn will have quickly tagged Lila, even gently tackle her, to show her that despite his age he was more than capable physically, even stronger and faster than her, but right now he just wanted to finish this tour. The faster it was over, the sooner he’ll leave the cold and the snow. The only thing that makes him keep going was his sense of duty as Paon Bleu.

« Don’t worry, nonno ! We just had the 8th arrondissement left, and it’s over. Then we’ll find our amici and we’ll all go to Ladybug’s parents bakery ! »

… well that too. The promise of a hot coffee and fresh pastries surely helped. Who can blame him ? Marinette’s parents were kind enough to sometimes offer some sweets to Paris heroes, especially in days like this when the weather was their worst enemy. 

The two wielders finishes their patrol quite fast, and detransformed into an alley, not far from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They walked, peacefully, in Paris snow-covered streets when snow stopped to fall. 

« Finally ! I was starting to think that we’ll die frozen under all this… Lila ? »

The young girl had stopped, and look quite hypnotized by a pile of snow, must have been made by a child or a Parisian clearing the front of his house. There’s nothing exceptional here, unless… He could swear that he had seen this glance somewhere, that the same one that the former Volpinas had right before… Oh no. No ! No ! No ! No !

« Lila ! Don’t… »

Too late. The Italian had jumped, head first into the pile, with grace and agility, just like a fox hunting a prey… and as clumsy. Now, she’s stuck horizontally, snow to the waist, trying to cry for help and moving her legs desperately. For one second, just for one, Finnick is tempted to leave her here. Damn teenager, and damn animal instinct, and damn miraculous, and damn dumb fox !

« You have to be kidding me… »

Quite easily, Finnick pull Lila’s legs, saving her from the diabolic pile of snow. The Italian cough, trying to catch her breath while the Irish keep her up with one arm and clean her from the snow with the other.

« What were you thinking, you gowl ? Do you want to catch a cold ? »

« I could have sworn that I saw something… »

« Yeah, yeah, a mouse, a rat, whatever ! Gosh ! I swear that you, foxes, are as dumb as you are sly sometime. »

Releasing Lila, Finn go searching her beanie, lost into the pile of snow while finish to clean herself.

« Aww. You do care. The old pround peacock worried for the ravishing young… »

Finnick placed the beanie on the Italian’s head, shutting her. Then placing his arm on her shoulders, making her walk to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

« Come on ! You own me a croissant and a cafe. »

« What ? Why ? »

« Well, unless you want that our dear friends learn about your fight against the horrible pile of snow… »

« Urgh ! Fine ! You won this time, nonno. What of the honorable and dutiful knight, Paon Bleu ? Isn’t he just satisfied to have saved a poor lady ?»

« Right now, he just want to eat and drink something hot before his nose fall down. »

« And I’m the dramatic one… »

Finnick never have been so grateful that his scarf hide half of his face : no way that Lila see his half-smile.


	3. Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Finnick had to become a pet-sitter and one time he pay it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is the future bee miraculous wielder and there's nothing you can say that makes me think otherwise. Enjoy ^^
> 
> gombeen : idiot

3  
Before becoming Paon Bleu, Finnick was a sickly person : he looked like he got a permanent cold, always coughing, sniffing, and sneezing. If there was one reason he was grateful for being the peacock miraculous wielder it was for the excellent immune system that came with the package. No more fevers, no more headaches : it was a true benediction. In fact, he never felt more happy for this that during Spring : as a child, he was forced to stay home because of his unavoidable hay fever, now he could enjoy the sweet warm sun after the long months of Winter, and without sneezing uncontrollably, having red watery eyes. Yes, being Paon Bleu definitely had some perks… but old habits die hard.

Finnick was still used to take medicines whenever he felt dizzy, Fu likes to say that, despite his immortality, the Irish had become hypochondriac. Sure, he doesn’t swallow a mountain of pills like before, but he still takes natural med, he knows it doesn’t have any effect on him, but it still comforts him, something like Palvolian reflex. Nothing really excessive, for example, a spoonful of royal jelly in his tea like right now.

After the patrol, Finnick had offer to his teammates to come in his place and offering them a cup of tea which they all happily accepted. That why he was in his kitchen, getting the cups ready while the water boiled up, the fact that Chloé leaned against the wall, complaining about Lila (again) wasn’t really planned.

« All I said is that if she stopped flirting with everybody during the patrols or while there is an akuma’s attack it will be nice. It’s not very professional. »

Finnick cannot contain his smirk.

« Are you sure it’s not with whom she’s flirting rather than where and when ? »

Chloé blushing is a rare thing and that why he enjoys it more so. It was not a secret that Reine Abeille had a crush on Volpina… except for the dumb fox herself. Usually, Finn doesn’t interfere into his teammates private life but this generation of wielders had the despicable habit to spread about their love life all the time, all the goddamn time. After a while it was difficult to ignore it, especially when this hormonal teenagers started confess to him. He doesn’t even know why it’s him and not Fu who was more used of this kind of thing.

« As if ! She can flirt with whoever she wants, just not during our patrols. Otherwise, I don’t care. »

« Sure you do… »

While Finnick taking his jar of royal jelly of the closet, the teapot’s started whistling. Turning his on Chloé, leaving the jar open on the table, he started pouring hot water into the cups, adding sugar and/or milk. The strange surprising silence of the young girl started to trouble him, and as he turned back…

« CHLOE !!! »

Chloé Bourgeois, aka Reine Abeille, daughter of Paris’s mayor, was eating a full jar of royal jelly with her hands. Finnick shout startled her, almost making her release the jar. It seems that awaken her of her trance, as she started blushing and stuttering.

« I.. It’s not what you think ! »

« What ? That you are actually eating MY jar of royal belly, just like the bee you are ? »

The blonde’s discomfort turned into anger.

« Well, then you should not have left it open ! You wanted to tempt me, don’t you, old man ? »

The Irish grunted, pinching his nose. Of course, he should have known better than that, even if Chloé’s insect’s side wasn’t as emphatic as some of their other teammates, leaving the jar of royal jelly open just under her nose wasn’t a smart move.

« Yeah, sure, whatever you said, you gombeen. Anyway, you better go wash yourself unless you want to explain to our mates why your face is soiled and full of jelly. »

The bee miraculous wielder blushed again. True, her face could have make Finnick laugh if it wasn’t for the fact that he started to get tired of his young teammates bullshit. Taking the tray with the cups, he was going to the living room…

« Hum. Does that mean that I can still finish the rest ? »

If his hands wasn’t full, he would have face palmed himself.


	4. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Finnick had to become a pet-sitter and one time he pay it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one I take the most pleasure to write. Enjoy :)
> 
> cuty : beautiful girl
> 
> coodle : shit

4  
Outside of being Paon Bleu, saving Paris, part-time pet-sitter and psychologist, Finnick had one passion : gardening. Since he was a child, he loves to plant, nurturing seeds, making it grow into a beautiful bloom. Beside it’s the only activity managing to soothe, and Gosh, he could use some relaxation : with the akuma’s attacks, which became more and more frequent, practicing his hobby became quite difficult for the Immortal.

That why he enjoys this lazy and sunny Sunday even more : he could, finally, enjoy his flowers and his tranquility… well the fact that a particular ladybug was in his greenhouse was unexpected. Yesterday, Finnick was complaining about his neglected plants, and Marinette, sweet and nice Marinette, offered him to help him. Of course, he accepted. That how she find herself to water his plants.

« That very nice of you to help me, Marinette. Thank you.»

« Pleasure’s mine, Finn. »

Of all his young teammates, Marinette was the one that the Irish liked more. At first, he was,quite skeptical that a young girl was the Ladybug miraculous wielder, and the leader of the so-called « Protecteurs de Paris », but as time passed, she proved herself more than competent in many occasions. Besides, it was difficult to resist to her charms : kind, cheerful, generous and clumsy. Despite himself, Finnick started to become attached to her, but also to the other teens and he hated it : being immortal condemned him to watch the people he cared for growing old and die while he didn’t change, it was his burden as Paon Bleu, and he accepted it since the first day, that why he cannot pass the Peacock miraculous, so that nobody else was cursed.

« Stop thinking so loud, everybody might starting to hear you. »

« Sarcasms doesn’t suit you, Melek. »

The peacock kwami sat down on his right shoulder while Finnick keep watering his roses.

« And sulking neither to you, Finnick. I know that look, I saw it enough time into the former Paon Bleu eyes and you too… »

The Irish remained silent while Marinette’s humming resonate in the greenhouse.

« Did you really think that you could be a hermit forever ? Closing yourself to the other miraculouses wielders is not a solution and you know it. »

Still water and humming.

« That it ? You’re going to remain silent and keep avoiding the problem ? »

« Melek… »

Tikki’s high-pitched voice managed to shut Melek. The blue kwami sighed, leaving Finnick shoulder to meet the red one.

« Fine, but admit it : you do care. Ten years ago there was no chance that one of your teammate was here. »

BAMF !

Finnick’s watering can felt down. Understanding that he reached the limits, Melek hide behind Marinette. The young girl was speechless, not understanding what’s going on.

« Finnick… »

« I’m fine, cuty, I’m... fine. »

Counting to three, and inhaling slowly, the Irish tried to remain calm. Finally, he took one of his pot and returned inside.

« I’m going to search for some fertilizers. »

He was already in the kitchen when Marinette answered him. Placing the roses on the table, Finnick turned on the tap, and splashed some water on his face. Gosh ! How he hated that this stupid kwami of his was right. Despite his immortality, despite everything, he cared ! He cared for Marinette, he cared for Adrien, he cared for Lila, he cared for Chloé, he cared Fu ! He cared for all of them, and he hated it !

« That wasn’t supposed to happen… »

Finnick sit down, sighing, his face turned to his roses. How he was jealous of them. At this moment he wished nothing more that being one of them, this beautiful red blossoms with their green spots… Wait, what ? Taking one of the petal, he watched closely. That wasn’t some spots, that was…

« Aphids ! Great ! Looks like I’ll need some ladybugs… »

Ladybugs… Wait. She can’t possibly… The Irish ran to the greenhouse… to find Marinette with a blossom in her mouth.

« Ah, coodle ! »

The curse makes the teenager jump and squeal. She automatically spit the rose out and blushed, babbling some apologize.

« I’m sorry, Finnick ! I didn’t mean to… I don’t know why. It’s just… There was these aphids, and they looked quite appetizing… Oh my ! What am I talking about ?! »

« Ain’t nothing to be sorry about, cuty, you are not the first one to do something like this... »

Still blushing, Marinette tried something to cheer him up.

« Well, now you know where to find a ladybug if you have aphids. »

Finnick started laughing, and Marinette followed him. He cannot contain himself, it was too good, and he was tired, tired of retain himself. Siting into the blooms, Melek and Tikki watched them, smiling.


End file.
